


Ikaru

by kissartbutts



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Advisor Loki, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Loki, Cheesy, Corny, Fluffy Ending, King Thor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissartbutts/pseuds/kissartbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the king's advisor, Loki tends to be a popular target. Well, and for being the god of mischief, lies, chaos--the list goes on. Basically, he's made a lot of enemies over the years and now, a new one has decided to make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikaru

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm working on "Almost Their King, Now His Prisoner" (and by working I mean trying not to cringe as I reread it), here's something that just wouldn't leave me alone. There's no penetration, but there a really vague description of non-consensual touching, hence the warning. Oh, and the original character has no gender--which is why I put "Other". I'll put more notes at the end. Enjoy!

Something,  or _someone_ , was following him.

His footsteps echoed loudly in the eerie silence, save for the whispering of his thoughts. The corridor shouldn't have been deserted. There should have been a few guards in the hall, though most of them were stationed in the meeting room. From the meeting he had just walked out on, no less. It's not like Thor was listening to him anyways, so he felt no need to stay there and "advise" the king.

He wasn't sure if that was the best idea now.

All was quiet, but something was still amiss. A certain dark aura creeping behind him, slithering towards the broad pillars of the palace walls and--wait, no, he wasn't sensing that. He was _seeing_ it now.

Murky black shadows were swallowing up the palace. They moved slowly like water, covering the floor and everything around him until he was isolated completely, floating in a dark, mysterious abyss.

"Fascinating," he muttered. "Either you just teleported me to another dimension, or this is an impressive illusion."

A low voice answered him, coming from seemingly nowhere. "Illusions are _your_ specialty, god of lies. Not mine."

Suddenly, a figure appeared before him. They appeared to be tall and human, with fiery red hair that draped over broad shoulders and curled at the ends. Their eyes were a brilliant yellow, reminiscent of cat eyes, and they had a playful smirk on their face.

In other words, they were trouble.

"Teleportation then," Loki questioned, raising an eyebrow. Now wasn't the time to panic. Clearly, the being before him was not to be taken lightly--it practically _reeked_ of power--but any signs of fear would only make things worse.

Here, trapped in this realm of darkness, anything could happen.

"Not quite," the mysterious being answered. They slid closer to Loki, sharp canines flashing as they spoke. "You see, that is the difference between us, Loki." The name rolled off their tongue effortlessly, as if the two of them were old companions. "Your illusions can achieve a great deal, but only when their victims do not know that they are just that-- _illusions_." They smirked. "They are all fake, whereas my powers are real."

Loki returned the smirk with his own, folding his arms over his chest in defiance (and for a little distance). "Really? I didn't know teleportation was an illusion.

The creature waved their hand, brushing the thought away. "It is compared to _my_ abilities."

Again, they crept closer, fixing the god of mischief with a look that screamed danger. It sent a shiver down Loki's spine, gold eyes boring into emerald green. "What if I told you," they whispered, "that I can bend reality to my whim?"

Now, _that_ was interesting, and terrifying if it was true. Nonetheless, he chuckled and shot back, "Are you implying that you created this new dimension, this new reality?" The creature grinned toothily in response and Loki added, "Even twisting reality comes with its own rules."

This seemed to humor the other, who was inches away from Loki's face as they breathed, "Are you sure?"

Abruptly, they leaned back and, with a snap of their fingers, a pair of gold manacles materialized around Loki's wrists. He grunted as an unseen force yanked them up over his head, binding his wrists together with a solid gold chain.

Discreetly, he tried breaking them with his magic, but to no avail. It was clear this being knew who he was up against and had come prepared for the occasion.

He was trapped and maybe, just maybe, it was time to panic now.

His captor seemed to pick up on his realization, for their grin widened and they slithered behind Loki, still inches away from actual contact.

"Well," Loki joked, "it seems a bit too soon for this when I don't even know your name."

"Ikaru," they whispered in his ear, lips brushing against the rim. It took all of Loki's willpower not to shudder, though he couldn't help it when a finger landed on the back of his neck and dragged down, down, down to the base of his spine.

"I have no rules," Ikaru declared, "because I _make_ the rules." The being grabbed their captive's chin and looked him in the eye again. "If I want something to happen, I simply make it happen."

"Now," Ikaru smirked, "what would you call someone like that?"

It was clear that Ikaru was expecting him to say "a god". After all, they seemed far too eager to establish that they were superior to Loki. Yet even if they were one, the god of mischief would never admit that. Instead, he smiled coyly and said, "Someone I don't want to piss off."

That seemed to please Ikaru even more.

The finger on his spine turned into a hand, slipping underneath his tunic and trailing over his ribs. The trapped god had to stifle a moan as nails raked down his side, stopping right above his waistband. He was starting to wish he had worn armor with his overcoat and breeches--though he supposed that wouldn't do much good either.

It wasn't the touches that set him on edge; it was the tension, the anticipation, wondering just how far this was going to go and whether he'd have any say in it.

So far, he guessed the latter wasn't likely.

As if reading his mind, Ikaru smiled cruelly and said, "I'll give you a choice, god of mischief. You submit to me and do as I say, or refuse and suffer the consequences." Loki jerked as the last word was punctuated with a bite to his neck.

It was hard to think with a hot mouth licking long, wet stripes down his throat, stopping to stuck on his Adam's apple every now and then. Loki grit his teeth and tried staying silent, until a hand yanked his hair back. The pressure on his cheekbones increased and, unable to keep his lips shut, he exhaled on a pained moan. The lips on his throat molded into another damned smirk, the hand on his hip slipping lower slowly until--

"A-ah!" he sputtered, eyes snapping open. It wasn't easy, but eventually Loki forced out, "You said you could do anything you liked, yes?" The hand stopped moving, making it easier to mask the tremor in his voice. "Why don't you just make me?"

There was a pause. Just the slightest, briefest hint of hesitation before Ikaru was moving again, but that was all Loki needed to know.

His captor bit him again, more harshly this time, and whispered lowly, "Where would the fun in that be? I would rather see you struggle."

"Or," Loki paused, swallowing down another moan, "it's because you _can't_."

That earned his manhood a hard pinch, causing his body to jerk again. "Nnngh," he groaned, tugging against the invisible force keeping his arms up against his will.

"Such arrogance," Ikaru chided, sounding a bit more irritated then before.

"You have yet to prove me wrong," Loki mocked, shooting Ikaru a cocky grin. The hand on his length retreated back up to his chest, leaving him hard and wanting. It was a punishment as much as it was a relief.

"I could just take control of your mind. Would that satisfy you?" Ikaru asked. Their teeth were nibbling on Loki's ear now, a spot which, to his misfortune, was rather sensitive. He tilted his head down, now that he was able to, and bit down hard on his tongue before he could make any more sounds.

Ikaru's tongue circled around the outer lobe and Loki almost lost his train of thought.

"No, no-- _nngh_!" So much for staying quiet. "That's not the same. I have no doubt you can use mind control." Finally, the relentless teasing stopped and he turned his head to look at Ikaru. "But you can't just snap your fingers and make me submit to you by my own free will. You cannot change _that_ reality."

That made Ikaru move away, eyes narrowed in annoyance. The smirk that they had been wearing was replaced with a tight frown that gave away what Ikaru was really thinking. Their voice oozed with malicious intent as they told Loki, "I can still do _much_ worse, you know."

And that's when Loki knew he had to act fast. "So can I," was the only warning he gave before sapphire blue washed over pale skin and white pupils gave way to bright red. Ikaru jolted in surprise and moved away just as two icicles burst from Loki's wrists and pierced through the manacles.

It was barely a second before the next one came close to slashing them across the face. Ikaru just managed to dodge and had little time to recover before Loki, smirking, shot forward and pressed the ice blade against their throat. "You didn't have to dodge that," he pointed out, "Unless, of course, you're using a human body as a vessel."

"Or it could just be an illusion," Ikaru suggested.

"I thought _I_ was the one who used illusions," Loki reminded them.

He felt the tension swell in Ikaru's body, saw the slight bulging of their muscles. _You shouldn't have underestimated me_ , Loki thought, deeply satisfied.

"You're _real_ , aren't you?" The blade pressed further and blood welled to the surface. Loki chuckled, voice dripping with disdain as he added, "and _powerless_ , it seems."

Snarling, the other being vanished and appeared behind Loki again, equipped with a blade of their own now. "How the Hel did you--"

"Use magic against those cuffs?" Loki asked, tilting his head to look at Ikaru. He relished the look of fury on the other's face. "It's not the first time I've had them used against me, so I know they are powerless against Jotun magic. They are not something you created out of thin air," he explained. "You took them from somewhere. Classic teleportation." He paused to smirk and added, "You used them knowing you didn't have any other alternatives and hoped I wouldn't know what they were."

Suddenly, five copies of Loki, all in Jotun form, appeared and circled around the two, staring hungrily at the foreign being. Said being laughed, but it was forced. "Your illusions are useless, trickster. I know they're not real."

Then, mimicking Ikaru from before, Loki leaned back until their lips were almost touching and whispered, smile evident, "Are you sure?"

One of the so-called illusions grabbed Ikaru, fingers choking a gasp out of their throat. The creature dropped the knife and clawed fruitlessly against the illusion, eyes bulging wide as they noticed the other four getting closer, like vultures about to swoop in for their meal.

They both knew that Ikaru would be the meal, if they didn't act quickly.

Growling, the being made his decision and went up in flames, leaving a trail of red smoke behind. Slowly, the darkness around Loki receded. Within minutes, he was standing back in the grand halls of Asgard's palace and seeing that the danger was gone, he dispelled his copies.

Yet he had barely taken a step before a foreign presence seized his body. Ikaru's voice entered his head and snarled, "You think yourself clever, silver tongue, but I promise you this; you _will_ surrender to me one day and if you are fortunate, I will forgive you for this... _insolence_."

In his head, Loki replied, "I shall look forward to that day, _Ikaru_."

As a final retribution, a flare of intense pain shot through his nerves. Once the force released him, Loki crumbled to the ground, suddenly weary and heavy with fatigue, so heavy, that his eyes fell shut immediately and he passed out.

* * *

 

"--and that was how you found me," Loki finished. "Not my finest moment of glory but I dare say, my king, that in leaving the meeting against your wishes, I saved Asgard from a terrible fate."

Thor rolled his eyes and fondly tucked a lock of hair behind Loki's ear. "If I am to go off what you say, it doesn't sound as if it would be such a terrible fate."

Nearly all of Thor's anger at being abandoned by his advisor had vanished when he saw Loki, lying unconscious on the ground with no one around. He didn't know why, since guards were always posted all over the castle, but now he figured this being named _Ikaru_ was responsible for their disappearance.

At the time though, he had rushed over and carried Loki to the infirmary, where they reassured him that it was simply exhaustion and nothing more. Thor had brought Loki back to their chambers and let him rest, sitting on the edge of the bed until the other man awoke.

When Loki did, he seemed fine and more than happy to share his story.

Thor was not as happy to _hear_ it. It pained him knowing that he could've done something had he been there. As far as he knew, Ikaru was not only a threat to Asgard--jest as he might, he knew the being was powerful--but the creature had violated his _lover_ and were it not for Loki's quick thinking, it would've done much worse.

Loki kept brushing off his concerns, but Thor knew better. He had lived with him long enough to know that the younger man was not immune to these things and judging from how tense he was, Loki was still disturbed by what happened. Thor made sure to stay seated a comfortable distance and refrained from digging deeper.

Loki would open up on his own terms. For now, he needed to know one more thing.

"Loki, if you had recognized the manacles, why did you not break them earlier?"

Thor tried to keep the doubt (and, yes, suspicion) out of his voice, but he could tell Loki sensed it. The younger man raised an eyebrow and said, "I didn't."

"You mean, you didn't at first?"

"No, I didn't recognize them at all," Loki clarified. Then, smugly, he added, "I've never had them used against me; that was a lie. But I had a hunch that they had to have come from somewhere and fortunately, reverting to my other form worked."

Thor shook out a laugh, part relieved and part impressed. "You truly are the god of lies." He said it with a smile, indicating that he meant it as a compliment.

Loki seemed about to laugh too, but crinkled his nose and scowled instead. "And you are the god of awful hygiene, Thor. When was the last time you bathed? Or did you work up a stink sweating in distress?"

The god of thunder pinched the other man playfully before looking him seriously in the eyes. "I was worried, Loki. I know you are more than capable of fending for yourself, but seeing you like that..."

He didn't want to vocalize that thought.

Seeing his lover unconscious dredged up memories of Loki's many " deaths". They were so long ago, millennia even, but the wounds were still there. They were just scabbed over.

Loki must have realized this as well, for he laid a hand on Thor's. Tangling their fingers together, he offered a tiny smile in reassurance and said, "I know, Thor. But there is no need for concern now, so stop it. I can hear the gears churning in your head and it's giving me a headache."

"That's just the sound of me thinking."

"I know, so stop thinking."

Thor chuckled at that. Without thinking this time, he leaned in for a kiss and Loki met him halfway. It was supposed to be a quick peck, but when Loki's other hand caught him around the neck and tugged him closer, he knew it was going to be anything but.

They didn't need to say anything; both of them wanted to replace the unpleasant memories with pleasant ones, block out uninvited advances with welcomed touches and fevered words.

They would talk about everything later, when they remembered. But for now, it was time to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Loki and Thor are unrelated in this AU, but you can interpret it as you wish. They still have similar history.  
> 2\. To clarify, "Jotun magic" is something I designed for this AU too. Jotuns can tap into a limited, self-defense kind of magic that involves ice shooting out of their skin and manipulating ice. It's still magic though, which is why Loki's not sure if it'll work (and is purposely kept distracted to make thinking harder, as you can see).  
> 3\. If it seems like Ikaru was too easily defeated, you're right! All I'm going to say is that Ikaru's not the only one underestimating his opponent.  
> 4\. The whole "gotcha" thing probably makes more sense in my head, so just let me know if it's confusing. This was more of an exercise in writing style and not so much plot.
> 
> For a sketch of Ikaru, here's the link: http://i1185.photobucket.com/albums/z353/ymmechan/ikaru%20ref1_zpsqhrchvmf.png


End file.
